new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kajagoogoo
Kajagoogoo – brytyjski zespół założony w 1979, grający muzykę z pogranicza synth pop i new romantic. Historia Początki Został założony w 1979 przez basistę Nicka Beggsa (ur. 1961) jako Art Nouveau. W pierwszym składzie znaleźli się wspomniany już Nick Beggs, Steve Askew, Stuart Neale i Jez Strode. Zespół potrzebował jeszcze frontmana. Po ogłoszeniu zamieszczonym w Melody Maker w 1981, w trakcie przesłuchań na wokalistę został wybrany Limahl (Chris Hamill, ur. 1958). Zespół zmienił nazwę na Kajagoogoo, będące po drobnej zmianie fonetycznym zapisem pierwszych słów niemowlęcia: "GagaGooGoo". Kariera W 1982, po koncercie w Embassy Club w Londynie, podpisali kontrakt z EMI. 1983 przyniosł pierwszego singla Too Shy oraz pierwszy długogrający album White Feathers. Zawarta na nich muzyka to synth-pop. W tym samym roku zespół zaplanował swoją pierwszą amerykańską trasę. Jednak przed jej rozpoczęciem z zespołu został wydalony Limahl, który następnie postanowił rozpocząć karierę solową. Głównym wokalistą został Nick Beggs. W 1984 pod przewodnictwem basisty Nicka Beggsa zespół nagrał swoje drugie wydawnictwo zatytułowane Islands. Album ukazał się również w USA pod tytułem Extra play, a nazwę zespołu skrócono do Kaja. W 1985 z zespołu odszedł Jez Strode. Pozostali zadecydowali, by dalej działać jako trio. Po przeprowadzce do Kalifornii nagrali kolejny, trzeci już album Crazy People's Right to Speak. Płyta ta odzwierciedlała bardziej rockowe ambicje jej członków, ale nie znalazła uznania w oczach wytwórni EMI. W 1986 zespół postanowił zawiesić swoją działalność. W 2003 na potrzeby stacji telewizyjnej VH1, odbył się koncert zespołu w oryginalnym składzie zatytułowany Bands Reunited. Mimo tego podejścia pełna reaktywacja nie udała się i grupa występuje jako trio, w którym wokalistą nadal pozostaje Nick Beggs. Wraz wieloma innymi gwiazdami lat 80. zespół wystąpił 2 września 2007 na festiwalu RetroFest, nieopodal Culzean Castle w Szkocji. Na 2008 zaplanowano wydanie premierowego albumu studyjnego, który został zatytułowany Gone To The Moon. Do największych przebojów Kajagoogoo zalicza się takie utwory jak Too Shy, Ooh To Be Ahh, Turn Your Back On Me, Lion's Mouth, Big Apple. Powrót starego składu Pod koniec lutego 2008, trio Kaja rozpoczęło rozmowy z Limahlem i Jez Strodem. Od 28 lutego 2008 zespół istnieje znów jako Kajagoogoo, a w jego skład wchodzi cała znakomita piątka muzyków: Christopher Hamill (Limahl) – wokal, Nick Beggs – gitara basowa, Jez Strode – perkusja, Stuart Croxford Neale – keyboard, oraz Steve Askew – gitara elektryczna. Umowę między muzykami podpisano 7 kwietnia 2008. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *1983 – White Feathers – #5 UK, #38 U.S. *1984 – Islands – #35 UK (wersję na rynek US zatytuowano Extra Play pod nazwą Kaja) – #185 U.S. *1985 – Crazy Peoples Right to Speak (wydany pod nazwą Kaja) *2008 – Gone To The Moon (darmowy download z oficjalnej strony zespołu) Składanki *1993 – Too Shy: The Singles and More *1996 – The Best of Kajagoogoo & Limahl *1996 – The Very Best of Kajagoogoo *2003 – Very Best of Kajagoogoo Single *1983 – "Too Shy" – #1 UK, #5 U.S. *1983 – "Ooh to Be Ah" – #7 UK *1983 – "Hang on Now" – #13 UK, #78 U.S. *1983 – "Big Apple" #8 UK *1984 – "The Lion's Mouth" – #25 UK *1984 – "Turn Your Back On Me" – #47 UK *1985 – "Shouldn't Do That" (jako Kaja) – #63 UK *2007 – "Rocket Boy" (jako reaktywowane KajaGooGoo)